


Demolition Lovers

by Khetii (orphan_account)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, M/M, first pining and dumb red being dumb over his dumb feelings, hes soft for one (1) irken & thats zim, thanks for coming to my ted talk red is a softie defective bastard, thisll eventually be a razr fic but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Khetii
Summary: Sorry for the wait! To make up for it I made this one a little bit longer than the last! :)
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red/Zim
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

  
Training on Devastis was something that every Irken looked forward to from the moment they were hatched in the smeeteries. To be able to become part of the Irken society- and if you were good enough; part of the Irken Armada. That was something that Red strived to do, he strived to become the best he could- having high hopes of becoming an Elite Guard or the Tallest one day. The classes were easy enough, introductory courses being those that mainly went over the history of the Irkens- and what rules they were to follow.

Which was all...basic stuff. No disobeying instructors, be on time to training, and no showing of defectiveness.

That last one was what had piqued Red's attention though. Defectiveness was something that he didn't fully understand- unsure of what exactly made an Irken defective. One could say that simply just feeling anything other than the feelings of primal conquest & warmongering made an Irken defective. Whereas others said it was issues with their P.A.Ks as a whole that lead to defectiveness- something in the programming causing things to break. Although it had never really been specified what being broken made one_ defective_. But it was certainly a bad thing, Red had decided that much. The threats of re-programming or complete deactivation if such a thing was found in an Irken was enough to make any sane trainee stay in line and ignore any small glitches that may come up here and there.

Thank Irk Red never felt such things.

Or at least, for the first few weeks, he had never felt such things. That was until he took notice of another Irken in his class that he hadn't really recognized before. Probably because he never cared to glance in the general direction of shorter Irkens. But...there was something _different_ about this one. The way he shouted and the chaotic energy about him. It made Red take a second glance, made him interested in him. There was some sort of aura about him that pulled him in. The way his magenta eyes burned with a passion, how he held himself with such a confidence- eager to show off his skills and proclaiming he was the best in the class.

  
Red watched him, one antennae perked and the other tilted slightly. He hadn't noticed that he was _staring_. He felt a lurch in his guts as the one he was watching glanced over to him. Eyes going wide and his gaze flicking away immediately, pretending to be busy with something else, forcing down the heat to his cheeks and swallowing harshly. What on Irk was he feeling? He couldn't pinpoint it, it was weird. It was almost like an admiration of the tallest- but something more. Something more than just looking up to or admiring another Irken.

Claws would nervously fiddle with whatever he had in his hands, digging into it as a distraction from the stupid thoughts in his stupid head and the stupid lurch he felt when their eyes met for the briefest of moments. Indescribable, but he liked it. It was an ethereal feeling. Something he _wished_ he could experience again, even for the briefest moment. It felt as though he was floating, as though a serenity had been washed over him in that moment.

But it felt...wrong.

Like he shouldn't be feeling something like that. And it was the weirdest mixture of feelings he had ever felt. Such a high but such a crippling low to pair with it. He would try to shove the feelings out of his head, ignoring it and hoping to never feel something like that again- despite how badly he wanted to. It was kind of pathetic really, he was the top of the class so far (and, one of the tallest among them, even if just by a few inches) but he shouldn't be clogging his mind with things like that. 

He nearly jolted out of his skin when he heard a voice next to him. Antennae standing alert and his gaze glancing to whoever had pulled him from his thoughts. Half expecting it to be the other Irken his height- Purple as he was called by the instructors. But instead it had been the one he had been staring at earlier. It was Zim. His eyes were wide and he glanced to the slightly shorter Irken. He hadn't heard what he had said- having been far too distracted to have been paying full attention. After a few moments of awkward silence other than the soft noise of Red digging his claws into the metal object he held in his hand, and just them staring at one another, he would finally speak up. 

"Did you need something?" He asked casually, as if he had chosen to ignore whatever was said before. He was taller, he had every right to not respond to things said by shorter Irkens. In this world, rights were dominated by height after all. 

The shorter Irken would give him a narrowed gaze, his face scrunching up slightly. "Yes. I noticed you are the TOP of the class. You will teach Zim your methods."   
  
Red would blink, mostly out of confusion and- wait. Did he just demand that he teach him. He was staring again, blankly at Zim as he tried to process just what was happening. His own face would scrunch up, and he would have to force down his blush again as he took in the sight of the shorter Irken. The stupid feeling in his innards returning, and he was trying to process just what it was about this Zim that made him feel so...so. Weird. Oh. He should probably answer instead of just staring at him again, shouldn't he? Yeah.

He would give a small nod, "Okay. That can be arranged." He hadn't even noticed that the other Irkens who had been talking to Zim- or rather listening to him proclaim he was the best, were staring at him, watching the conversation. And those Irkens had been so certain that Red would have refused such a ridiculous offer, which is why they had sent Zim over to him in the first place. But, it was the complete opposite. Red saw this as an opportunity for him to get closer to the shorter one. He wasn't sure why he wanted something like that, but he did. 

Maybe it had something to do with the stupid floaty feeling in his stomach. A feeling that made him want to puke and knotted his innards. Yeah, that had to be it. That had to be why Red would agree to such a thing. He was more of a lone wolf, in all honesty. Not really caring to work with others- he had goals in mind. Ones that meant he needed to crush the competition beneath his heel and be perfect. Perfection was something that had been placed on his shoulders and expected of him from day one. From the moment the Instructors had noticed he had a slight height advantage. There was always that pressure on him to live up to the expectations- to be better than the tallests before him that had come through the training here. To be better than everyone in his squad, to be the top of the top. And if that meant he had to be lonely and not form friendships, then that was fine with him. 

But, for once, he didn't feel for Zim how he did for other Irkens. With others, he felt as though they simply tried to get close to him for him to help them through the ranks and get higher scores. And while that was what Zim had wanted- training to be the best, there was something different about it. He could sense it. It was as if the other's ambition to be amazing was as good as his own. That was what interested him. Seeing someone so short yet so ambitious. Someone who, in his eyes, had the means to be the top of the class. The way he held himself, asserted his presence, it was suffocating- but in a good sense. Suffocating in a sense that would crush all weaker Irken, that there would be no competition. There was a burning in those beautiful magenta eyes that Red figured would only be sated when he achieved his goals. 

That was why Red had agreed to help him. Because he saw potential- potential for them to be actual friends beyond the benefits that came with training together. And...for some reason, he could tell that him and Zim would work well together. They both were very goal oriented, and he had a feeling that the chaotic little Irken would go to any means to obtain his goals. Something that Red felt deep within himself. Red knew that deep inside him, some primal urge within himself, he would go to any means to obtain what he wanted. No matter how violent it may be, he had a feeling that if he had to slaughter another Irken to get the position of tallest, he would do so without a second glance. 

To him, this was a world where you either crushed others or got crushed beneath them. And he would not allow himself to be crushed beneath them. 

His antennae would twitch and he would be pulled from his thoughts when he heard Zim speak up. Something about meeting up a few days from now. He would simply nod again in confirmation. Finding himself too caught up in his fantasy like state of mind of them being amazing teammates to actually speak. Knowing that if he did it would come out as some sort of pathetic, embarrassed squeak. And he would not make an embarrassment of himself with such a thing. It would ruin his reputation, but knowing that they would be meeting up in just a few days made him feel an overwhelming excitement. He was actually looking forward to the training that would take place that day rather than feeling as though it was just another boring stepping stone in his path to his goals. 

Zim would walk away, leaving Red to deal with his emotions and thoughts. His stomach was twisting with such odd feelings. And it might've been stupid of him to feel such...squintzy- no. That wasn't squintz. Squintz was something that wasn't allowed, squintz was something that only defectives felt..there was no way that was what Red was feeling. His jaw would clench slightly at that stupid thought of squintz that had weeded its way into his mind was he watched Zim walk off. His chest was pounding, he felt like he could throw up- and he didn't know why. He didn't understand why he was feeling something so stupid like this, but he knew it was going to be something that would plague his thoughts for days to come- maybe even weeks after this. And the thought of them training together in a few days...that only made the weird feelings even worse. 

Red would clutch what he was holding to his chest, turning away and letting out a shaky breath. He moved a hand to feel his face and it was..warm. Why was it so warm? He couldn't really process or understand such a thing, but he hoped that it hadn't been like that when he was talking to Zim. Especially because he knew other's had been watching their interaction. He didn't want to come off as foolish, even though that was what he was. He was foolish for feeling such things, things that he knew he shouldn't be feeling. It came so naturally though, so easily. Especially when it was in regards to that..Zim. There was just something about him that captured Red and made him fall for him completely. Even if he couldn't pinpoint it, he knew that there was something magical about it. At least, that was how he felt. He felt as though something good would come out of getting close to Zim- as though there was maybe a chance of the two of them becoming friends. 

Oh how he wanted to think about them becoming even more than that. The thought of them intertwining claws and being partners in more than just training...it was so enticing. It made his face heat up even more, and he would find himself retreating to the sleeping quarters to try and calm down. Steps were quick as he practically dashed there, not wanting anyone to see how stupid he looked with the blush across his face. 

He would promptly fall into his bed, face pressing against the covers as he moved a hand to press against is cheek, rolling over onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling, face scrunched up into a look that only could be described as a mixture of confusion and love-struck. The more he thought on it, the more he realized that his feelings were those resembling squintz. It was so strange for him to think of, but he couldn't deny it. Mind was jumping from things he wanted to do with the other- hand holding... maybe even cuddling. The thoughts would only make his face heat up even more, and he would bring his other hand up to cover his face entirely. He was a mess, and he didn't know what had caused such a sudden change in his P.A.K's emotional processing. This was certainly an error...a bug in his system. But it was one that he didn't mind- one that he rather enjoyed. 

And the thought of the two of them, him and Zim.. hand in hand as they crushed planets beneath them would flash through his mind. His breath would lurch, shaky and nervous. He shouldn't be having those thoughts- something as serious as that from his daydreaming. But he was falling hard and fast and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before his emotions would consume him. His P.A.K was hot from overworking itself to try and calm him. But no amount of work from his P.A.K could stop the overwhelming feelings he felt. Even if it was just fantasy and day dreaming from the stupid crush he had developed so quickly, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if that were to actually come to fruition. The two of them ruling together...bringing about a new age to the Irken Empire. 

Of course, it was too good to be true- too far fetched to become a reality. But he could hope, and he could dream. Dream of ruling the empire, changing the age old rules to ones that would allow such things. It was ambitious, and would most likely never happen. But the comfort it brought Red to think of such things was unlike anything else. The comfort of imagining what it would feel like for his squintz to be returned, for the two of them to achieve the height of Irken society together. It filled him with such a fuzzy warmth, and this was the first time he had ever felt anything like that. It was..nice. Really nice. He wanted to feel things like that more often, the craving for such soft feelings was setting in. He knew though that admitting to such squintzy defective things would take time, and it would not be any time soon that he would admit to them- if he ever did. 

For the time being, he would simply think of such things. Day dream and fantasize. And maybe he would start paying closer attention to Zim. Yes..that was what he decided. He would pay more attention to him and try to get closer to him. Maybe..maybe eventually..his feelings would be returned. Besides, how bad for him could it be if he actually got closer? Sure..it might make his feelings stronger, but he had self control- no matter how badly he wanted to reach out and grab Zim's hand, he would resist urges he knew he would get. 

It would take time, but he made himself a promise here and now. A promise to get closer to the shorter Irken.

A promise that, maybe one day he would admit his feelings for Zim. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! To make up for it I made this one a little bit longer than the last! :)

The days leading up to the two of them actually training together had been rather boring for Red. Granted, he had found himself lost in thought most of the time. It was all still new to him- new and weird. He still didn't fully understand what it was that had sparked inside him and been set ablaze. But that didn't mean that he didn't like it. It was natural, it felt right. And it was something that motivated him to be even better in his training. Motivated him to strive for even more perfection than he was already going for. He was going to perfect his skills so he could impress Zim, that was his goal. Aside from being tallest of course, but that was more of a long term goal. 

Impressing Zim was definitely a short term goal. He figured that it would come easily, everyone did look up to him after all. Zim would be foolish to not be impressed by his skills, and, if he were as defective as rumors said...based off of his chaotic energy...then he would have been foolish to not return Red's feelings. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself here though, he thought as the idea of Zim returning those squintzy feelings fell onto his mind. Defectiveness did come in many different shapes and sizes, it could very well be possible that Zim's alleged defective behavior only revolved around not listening to superior as well as others. But, he could hope and dream that maybe he did have the emotional capacity that Red held. 

Regardless, the thoughts that had distracted him were his motivator. And in those days leading up his execution of techniques had been flawless. Earning praise from the instructors for perfect form and for being so skilled. It truly did make him feel amazing, knowing that he only solidified his position at the top of the class. He would stand there proudly, arms resting behind his back as the instructors told the class they should be more like him. Smug smirk on his face as he stared at the assorted Irkens in the squadron. Of course he was proud of himself, he was rapidly advancing and getting better day by day. It would have been stupid of him to not accept such praise with pride. 

Despite this, there was the twinging feeling of not being good enough yet deep down. He would shake it off though, instead focusing on the fact that he had training with Zim scheduled after this class that was wrapping up. It was something he had been looking forward to, and he was hoping he would be able to teach the shorter Irken some valuable skills. He already had a plan of what he wanted to go over with him set out, as Zim had never been specific when it came to demanding that they trained together. His plan consisted of going over the basic forms for weaponry and making sure that he had them perfected, and perhaps if they had time they could go over hand to hand combat. In his eyes though, the weapon training was the most important part. 

Antennae perked up at the Instructors voice telling them they were dismissed, and he would relax his position that had been so stiff. Shoulders slumping slightly. Moving to approach the Instructor, he would speak up. 

"Sir." He started off, giving a small salute before hand went to rest behind his back. "I have decided I would like to help Zim with his training. If that is okay?" Of course he was asking for permission, he didn't want to get caught training with another Irken without having asked. He started up at the only slightly taller Instructor, awaiting a response. 

The instructor would give him a glance, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Cadet." He addressed him, gaze narrowing even more as he stared down the trainee. And he would go over it in his mind for a moment- there was typically a policy that they went by which didn't allow helping others with their training. But...the instructor would recall how chaotic Zim could be- and how much destruction he caused by accident. Maybe it was a good idea and would teach him discipline. "Very well. I will allow you to tutor him, on one condition. You keep him from being a nuisance to the class." His tone was sharp, strict, and that was enough for Red to know that he was serious about that. 

A nod of his head in response followed up by a quick "Yes Sir!" He would give another salute, "I will do so right away. There will be no more disruptive behavior from Zim." With that he would turn on his heels and go off to find the shorter Irken. He couldn't have gotten too far after class had been dismissed. There was a bit of excitement welling within him, knowing that he had been approved to actually train with Zim. And! That probably meant that they would be paired up on team assignments. It was all aligning nicely, and Red was looking forward to getting to get to know Zim. 

It didn't take long to find him, it was easy enough from his loud grating voice. That loud grating voice that had some sort of charm about it. He would approach, shoving down his smile and forcing on a neutral expression. He didn't want to seem too excited or too nervous, especially around other Irkens. A small wave of his hand was given, "Hey Zim. Are you ready to go train?" antennae were perked despite his neutral expression- something he couldn't really control. 

Zim's attention would turn to Red, his antennae perking up. There was a devious grin on his face as he nodded "Yes yes, Zim is ready to train." he seemed so sure of himself in how he held a confident aura. Moving to go stand next to Red he would stare up to him, even if it wasn't that much of a height difference, only a couple of inches. 

Red would freeze up for a moment when Zim moved to stand by him, his claws felt almost sweaty, like when he was in the midst of training. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, considering that he was the top of the class. He was good at what he did, and he knew that training would be a breeze. He could really only chalk the nervousness up to the stupid defective feelings he had for the shorter Irken. But, he would have to shove those down and ignore them if he wanted things to go smoothly. What kind of elite trainee would he be if he thought with his feelings?

He would simply give a small nod before turning on his feet and walking off to the training areas. It wasn't too far from the general area, and they would soon find themselves outside. Several weaponry racks residing by the door, ones that were usually handed out by the instructors on the rare off chances that they did do weapons training. There were an assortment of weapons, ranging from smaller blades, to swords, to spears. Despite the appearances of them being jagged and buggish in nature, they were the height of Irken technology. Of course they were, they were the weapons to be used by future Invaders, Commanders, and Elite Soldiers/Guards. It was ever improving technology, and they were always getting the newest ones in shipments as they were created. 

Red made his way to one of the racks, picking up a spear that was a little bit larger than him in length. It was his favorite of the weaponry, and the one that he was the best at. He had always requested it whenever they were training. He didn't want to brag, but he did think that he was the most skilled in the class with the spear. Of course, he wasn't nearly as good with any other weapons, but, he figured that if he could master this one and keep with it throughout his training and career, then he wouldn't need to worry. In his eyes, being the master of one thing was better than being only slightly okay with everything. 

"Get a spear." He would motion to one of the spears on the rack, glancing towards Zim. Claws gripped the mid section of it tightly as he stood there, the bottom of it being planted into the ground with the dual bladed edge pointing towards the sky. He stood straight, in perfect form as he watched the other carefully. It was his default stance when he held a weapon, his free hand moving to rest behind his back. 

Zim made his way to the same rack, moving to grab a spear, giving a glance towards Red. He typically used the smaller dagger like weapons in training, so using something that was so..large for him was a bit off putting. "Does it have to be the spear?" He seemed a bit annoyed, face scrunching slightly at that. He didn't really use this type of weapon that much, so it was completely off putting. He would have been much happier if they had went with something he used more often. 

Red nodded, a half smile on his face. "It'll be good to get you learning something that you don't use." That and, he didn't want to use something he himself wasn't confident in. He wanted to impress Zim, after all. 

A sigh would leave the shorter Irken with a grumble of an okay as he moved to where Red was standing. His grip on the weapon was a lot looser than Red's, having been used to making more agile and quick moves with his weapon of choice. This was a completely different field for him, and Red was about to explain just that. 

"Tighten your grip." He would comment, making a point as he gripped his spear even tighter. "When using spears, you want to make sure your grips strong so it doesn't fall back on you." He moved his free hand to motion to the edge of the double-edge point that was facing down towards him. "It's really good for ripping out of a target and causing more damage but...it can be fatal if you let it slip." He himself had had a few close calls with it when they first started their weapons training, but he had learned the consequences of it quick when he saw someone else in the spear group lob their hand off by accident. After that he had always made it a point to be extra careful when handling his weaponry. And he wanted to make sure that Zim would be careful.

Zim would give a nod, his grip tightening when Red asked it of him. Even if he believed that he knew better, he had been the one who asked for training, so he wasn't too willing to argue on it. His antennae twitched slightly as he listened to the reasoning why, and another small nod would leave him. "That does make sense..." he brought his free hand up to his face as he mused on that. He hadn't really realized that the double edged blade could be a problem. But! It was definitely good for killing enemies with! He could see the appeal of this weapon. 

A pleased look would glance in Red's gaze when he saw Zim listen, "It is a superior weapon, really." At least he thought so, it was his favorite for a reason. Very lethal if used right! He would then move, shifting his feet slightly, posture remaining perfect as he moved the spear into a more offensive position. His gaze sharpened as he looked at Zim, his spear outstretched and end pointed towards the other. "This is the basic offensive form." he explained, waiting for Zim to follow suit. 

And he would follow, although his form was far from perfect. Red would release his own form, "Stay still." He commented, moving closer to inspect Zim's stance. It wasn't...the best. He would lower his blade, pointing towards his feet. "Your feet are too far apart, and you're holding your spear wrong." He commented, moving his own foot to shift one of Zim's slightly. He would then move behind him, hand coming to adjust Zim's. Hand rested over his, arm pressing against the shorter Irken's as he turned it slightly, putting it into the right position. "You want to hold it like this, it helps with seeing your target better." 

He hadn't even realized that his hand was still on Zim's, having been too focused on adjusting his grip. However when he noticed he would quickly pull his hand away, a sharp breath inhaled as he forced down the heat rising to his cheeks. Stupid crush and stupid feelings.. he would silently curse himself for being so vulnerable, for feeling his stupid organ in his chest skip a beat when he had such close contact with Zim. His hands were sweaty again, and his grip loosened slightly on his spear. But he would quickly go to stand back in front of Zim, antennae twitching as he looked over his form. 

"Looks good." He commented with a nod. 

Zim would glance at him, trying his best to hold the form despite the weird angle his hand was at. It definitely wasn't a weapon that he was comfortable with, his mouth would tug into a slight frown. "It feels weird." it felt too regal, too well put together. Part of the reason why he liked the smaller swords was because of their agility, but also because for the most part- there was a lot of swinging and jabbing. This was mostly just perfecting stances and looking nice, something that he saw more fitting for those that were sorted into the Elite Guard category. But that wasn't what he wanted to be- he wanted to be a tallest! And this was..not something he could see a tallest doing. Even if he didn't get to be a tallest (which, to him was ridiculous sounding) he still liked the chaoticness that came with swinging about a dagger. 

Red's antennae twitched slightly, noticing the look on his face. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, he didn't want to shove Zim too far out of his comfort zone, and he looked rather agitated. He didn't want the training to be too stressful or distasteful, as he wanted to keep working with him. Antennae perked once more as he got an idea though, and he would give a small grin. "Here, you might like it more if I show you how to actually use it." He got into his own stance, eyes locking on the shorter Irken. He would make sure to strike for his armor, not wanting to actually hurt him. 

There would be a quick lunge forward from his stance, his form perfectly executed and a loud tink of metal against metal chest plating. Zim had barely any time to react with how swift Red had been, quickly assuming the same stance as before he had struck. There was a grin dancing on his face now as he watched the reaction of the shorter Irken, who had stumbled back slightly and had a confused look on his face. 

"How did you do that?" Zim questioned rather quickly, looking down from where the spearhead had been and then back up at Red. It was swift and a heavy blow, something that would have definetly gone through him had he not been wearing his armor. 

Look of pride fell on Red's face as he would pull back, standing in his resting position with the spear's back end in the dirt. "I told you they're good weapons. It's really easy. You just have to move with the motion of your upper body, while keeping your feet in place. It puts a good force behind the strike, and if you do it fast enough it catches your opponent off guard." He would then motion to himself with his free hand. "Go on, try it." before letting that hand rest at his side.

He wanted to see if Zim could get it, he knew that he could. He knew that Zim was full of potential, and if he could nail this then maybe it would lead to more training between the two of them. Nevertheless, he watched Zim carefully, waiting for his move. He knew that first time users could potentially cause harm, and he would be ready to move or block if need be. His antennae were perked upright, waiting for any small signs of movements. 

And there it was, Zim would go to lunge with the spear, his form looked good for the most part- but Red would quickly notice his foot slipping slightly from position, and with that the spearhead would drift upwards. A quick movement as Red stepped back and brought his weapon up to deflect and knock the spear from Zim's hand. His grip had been slacking as well. His eyes were wide as he flickered his gaze between the weapon and Zim. Maybe they should stop for now, he didn't want to get accidentally impaled in one of the spots between his armor plating. 

"Careful!" he would grumble through his teeth, claws clenching around his spear and digging into the metallic surface. A stress coping mechanism, really. A frown formed on his own features. 

Zim didn't really have much time to process the fact that he had done it wrong- nor that he had nearly shoved the spear through Red's shoulder plating. He looked from the weapon on the ground to Red, back to the weapon then back to Red again. "Zim was being very careful!" he would argue back, antennae falling slightly at the aggression. He hadn't realized what he had done wrong. 

Red took in a deep breath, clenching and unclenching the claws around the spear. "You almost impaled my shoulder. Your stance broke and your grip was weak, that's why I managed to knock the spear from your hand." He explained rather calmly despite the flurry of emotions inside him, he would shake his head slightly. That didn't matter. They would solve it eventually, it would just take a few more training sessions. "We'll work on your forms next session, that way we don't have you almost impaling me or yourself." He offered, opting to break the tensions with a small smile and laugh. 

Zim would blink at that, a "huh.." leaving him as he listened to Red's words. He truly had been unaware, and only now that Red pointed it out was he aware of the mistakes in his form. "Yes well. You will have to teach Zim better next time then." He was putting the blame of his mistakes on Red, which, Red didn't really mind. He was aware that this was how Zim acted often- one of the things that Red found rather endearing about him. "Tomorrow." It wasn't a question, rather a demand for when they would train again. 

Antennae would perk at that, tomorrow? That wasn't too far from now.. he thought that this may be a once in a while training ordeal, but it seemed that Zim wanted to make it daily. Not that he was complaining though. "Tomorrow, then." He would confirm that he would be here. And as soon as he gave that confirmation, Zim had turned and left, as if he had better things to do than to stand around here. Something else that Red didn't mind. He would go to pick up the weapon on the floor, bringing them back to the rack and storing them just as neatly as they had been placed beforehand. 

Once that was done, he would go to retreat to the sleeping quarters for the night. That soft, fuzzy feelings had surfaced in his guts once more as he thought about that close contact that Zim and himself had had. Even if it was something so simple as a brush of hands due to correcting training stances... it still made him feel incredible. And he would think of them interlocking hands one day, enjoying one anothers presence without the need of weapons training to cover it up. Wishful thinking, but he couldn't help it. He knew that he would sleep that night having sweet, soft dreams of what he could only hope to be with the other elite trainee that had somehow managed to capture his heart.


End file.
